


What I Missed

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I didn't edit this, M/M, Oneshot, pls be nice to me, uhh idk what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: I just wanted to publish something :/





	What I Missed

“Do you ever think about it?”

Gabriel gently dropped the last cupcake onto the display stand, “Huh?” He asked looking up at Sam, tucking the cupcake tin under his arm.

Sam smiled. A strand of Gabriel’s hair had escaped from his slicked back hairstyle, it just touched his eyebrow. Almost a year ago, a strand like that would have almost poked into Gabriel’s very gold eyes.

Sam sighed and shook his head, “Never mind…” He nudged Gabriel’s shoulder, “Let’s go back to the kitchen.”

He had lost his chance for a relationship with Gabriel years ago. He kept his head in his ass while he let Gabriel fall for someone else.

He absent-mindedly watched Gabriel rinse off the cupcake tin in the kitchen. Was he really, after all these years, still yearning for Gabriel? Shouldn’t he have gotten over it by now? He missed his chance! There was no going back. 

Still there was something that stirred Sam's chest when Gabriel laughed at his jokes, his very bad jokes. Or when he walked past the old library. That feeling that reminded Sam that he had Gabriel first. He could had have him, but Sam was just too slow and scared.

He just had to live with that.


End file.
